Take Me Away
by GossamersLostDoll
Summary: REPOST AU no HBP post OotP Summer of fifth finds Harry with a new attude and a new way of looking at magic lets watch as life takes him in a new direction HPDM RLOMC still T may change
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters belonging to J.K. Rowling and company. This is my own plot.. don't take what isn't already cliche to begin with. Any characters or Locations that don't look familiar are MINE... don't steal without permission.

Author Note: Pre-warning for everyone. I will accept Constructive Criticism. I will not accept Flames. The difference between the two is very simple "I Think You Are Stupid" IS NOT constructive in anyway shape or form. Some of how I write is very simple If I don't want to explain how something Happens I will not tell you until later if I feel like it.

Prologue

Take Me Away

Since Sirius's death Harry had spent most of his time in his room at Privet Drive in the smallest bedroom thinking about everything that had happened over the past five years, he hadn't written back to Hermione or Ron since the beginning of the summer break. He was just lucky that the Dursleys had left him alone this summer because he didn't know what he would do if they had bothered him. Though the thinking did help it also had him remembering how badly the incident at the M.O.M. Occurred and because of this he started to pull out every paper and book he had to study with over the past five years. It was during one of these study secessions that he realized that all magic required was the will to make it happen and a word the produce action. The waving patterns was the enforce the brain into wanting the action to occur.

It was about three weeks after being dumped at the Dursleys again that Harry decided he needed a release it was then that he found out that he could dance just not classically dance, (just the memory of the Yule Ball from Forth year was enough the give him the shakes). This he found out because he was bored and Dudley's new cd player had been dumped into the broken pile in Harry's room, which he then proceeded to fix because if nothing else he could sneak some of Dudley's cds that he wasn't listening to out of his room and into the newly magiced cd player. Thank Merlin for wandless magic, huh? Which for some reason would remember anything played in it. Maybe it had something to do with his theory on wills and words.

After a while Harry's release from listening and dancing in his room weren't enough that was when sneaking out of the Dursleys became a MUST. Late at night Harry left number 4 Privet Drive and made for London after a brief stop at Gringots to exchange some of his wizarding money for muggle money he found a little apartment complex where the owner didn't require anything other than money and rented out a room until school began. It was then that Harry went in search of a club that would play the type of music he needed and then to a clothing store to get something to wear.

From that moment on Harry became a regular at a little club called Hells Haven and proceeded to dance his soul out. All the pain and deception and lies that were told and untold to him.

TBC

Word count: 439


	2. Part One

For Disclaimers See Prologue

Part One

The Dance that is Life

HARRY'S P.O.V.

**Two weeks later**

Harry stepped off the stairs that lead to his second story apartment and started to head toward the little shop he found for clothing when he first came to London. As soon as he stepped into the shop he headed toward the back to find the pants he would need for a new outfit he had in mind. He started trying on as soon as he found a really dark pair so that he could get the fit he wanted at the hips and thighs. Once he found what he was looking for he went to the area with shirts and started trying to find a really tight emerald green top. Which he found soon after and paid for his clothes and headed back the way he had come.

Harry walked up to his apartment with he bag of clothes under one arm and unlocked the door with the key and with a charm. He knew he would have to un-magic the door when he left but for now it was just extra security. As he stepped into the living room he remembered the work he would have to do to finish the "improvements" he had done mostly paint and furnishings. He continued into the bedroom where he kept the cd player and strapped it to his body so he could work freely. Digging through the bag he brought out pants he had bought and proceeded to shred the legs into finely cut strips so that when wearing them they kind of looked like regular jeans but when she started walking you could see his legs but the shreds stopped at a normal short length. he continued onto the shirt and started making cuts into the shirts so that it had rips in weird palaces. Thinking as he did this about the little tattoo parlor down the street on the way to the club.

He then walked into the living room and continued with his project that was located in that room... mainly painting the room in stripes of red and green so that he could go back over this with black with it looking like the walls had been slashed and red and green blood was flowing. When it was time for lunch he left his project to fix some food in the kitchen noticing as he went that he was going to need more milk, all the while listening to the cd player still strapped to his body. After lunch he left the apartment once again to run to the grocery and stop at the tattoo parlor that also offered piercing. While there he got his nipples, tongue, and eyebrow done with just a basic sliver hoop in each. While heading back to the apartment he was thankful that he had remembered to get an owl order catalog while in Diagon Alley so that he could order a few books and a healing potion or two. Putting the orders on rush he headed into the bathroom to clean up and get ready to go to the club. Climbing into his jeans and putting on his shirt being very careful not to bump any of the rings currently in his flesh he went back into the bath room to line his eyes and cover up his scar with a few tricks he had picked up while browsing through a makeup book. Casting a charm to make his hair grow until it reached his shoulder blades he proceeded to place rings on his fingers on of which was a charmed snake he had found in one of the owl order catalogs.

Now that he was basically ready he walked back into the living room noticing an owl waiting VERY impatiently for him to give it it's money so that it could leave. Harry quickly downed the potion and could immediately start to feel the skin around the rings on his flesh start to heal up and leave a permanent hole where the rings where sitting.

Flipping through a newspaper searching for the weather report so that he knew whether or not he was going to freeze or not. Noticing how cold it was supposed to be that night he went back to his room to shuck off his pants to put on leggings that would keep him warm and look interesting beneath his pants when he put them back on he then grabbed his combat boots that he had set near the door and put those on. Grabbing the keys and his wallet he left the apartment to start the trek to the club. Knowing he would be a little early but also knowing that the line was going to be long if he didn't get a jump start on getting there, but then the line was always long.

**Hells Haven**

After a hour wait just to get in the door Harry started walking toward the bar on the far wall to see who was working that night. As he was walking he started to notice a few things that he had ignored when he first started coming to H.H. mingling in with the other patrons were several odd characters he could swear that on woman had a tail and that one of the guys in the corner had Fangs. By the time he had reached the bar he had noticed at least another six people that had peculiarities about the.

"Raven, Soda please." Was all that Harry had said when he reached to bar. When a young woman with spiky pink hair and cream complexion stepped over to him with his drink he couldn't help asking the question that was burning in his brain. "Is this place Magical Raven?"

"Might be but in what way do you mean?" said Raven in a slightly husky voice that she had trained while tending the bar.

"I mean I just saw a girl with a tail, a guy with fangs, and another person with wings on and the wings WEREN'T on elastic bands around the arms."

"Ahhh, We are both magical and muggle here. The place has a charm on it where if you really need the musical release you'll find the place but if your just looking for a good time you'll pass us right by unless the place calls to your soul like it seems to for you. When Muggles leave they just think that they went to the best party on earth but when a magical being leaves they know that they have gotten their souls cleaned through music and that this place will always be open to them." At the end of her explanation she was hailed by another customer and went over to them to get their drink orders all the while leaving Harry to his thoughts until he noticed one of the songs currently being played by the DJ and just had to move to get the soul cleansing that Raven had talked about not just a few minutes ago. When he got to the center of the stage he started moving as his body wanted to and forgot all about the other people in the club just releasing all of his hurt and anger at the world into the club where it was getting absorbed by the music and placed into grounders all over the club that kept people like himself from over whelming the club with his own feelings. By the time the song had ended he had started to feel just a little bit better about the situation that he was in but he also knew that by the end of the day tomorrow he would need the release again as he started back to the bar he noticed an icy blond head of hair out of the corner of his eye...

AN: I made a whoops and thank you Anonymous Reviewer. Raven is a name a Changed for several characters that are going to come into the story.


	3. Part Two

For Disclaimers See Prologue

Part Two

Devil Inside

DRACO'S P.O.V.

**Malfoy Manor**

Who knew Life could be so complicated. Being the son of a Deatheater could bring it's own stresses. With his father in Azkaban and the Ministry trying to still cover up the return of Voldemort even though most of the Aurors knew differently but couldn't say anything with the threat of being fired if they spoke against the ministry's decision.

Draco himself was now in charge of the Malfoy Patriarchy and had duties that he had thought he wouldn't have to do until he was 18 at the very least. He was lucky enough in several ways because of the people he had become friends with over the years.

Blaise the go to guy in anything having to do with business. Pansy The dirt digger anything going sour in the lives of people around and in influence in the wizarding world. Vince and Greg were the best in his arsenal though. They played the rolls of Dunder heads very well at school but they were the guys you went to if you were planning anything that was fun... Mostly Parties.

They were the reason he was at Hell's Haven to begin with. He had heard of the place, every Malfoy knew of it. Mainly because a Malfoy owned it though you wouldn't know it to look at him. But back to the point. Vince and Greg had found it after both having major rows with their Fathers.

Vince and Greg had popped into his office a week later and sat down while he tried to finish some business that had come up that week due to one of his managers having a fit. He hadn't had a moment to himself since he had left Hogwarts earlier that summer. By the time he had gotten off the phone and thought of seriously committing suicide they had already left his office with a note sitting in plain sight...

Yo. We're going ahead to your rooms Because you are coming with us tonight even if we have to put you under the imperious curse just to get you there. Blaise and Pansy will be going with us also, So you can't back out now.

_Vince and Greg._

By the time he had made it up to his room Blaise and Pansy were there as well. Both dressed to kill in really chic punk goth clothes and vetoing most of what Vince and Greg were pulling out of his closet though by the looks of his room he shouldn't have anything left in the closet.

"Doesn't he have anything worth wearing to the club?" Blaise asked from where he was leaning against one of his bed posts.

"From the looks of it we're going to have to transfigure an outfit for him." Pansy stated from his favorite chair.

"If you all had just asked I would have told you where I keep my clubbing clothes." Draco said as he walked into and across the room to a door that none of them had seen before. "Besides I know all about Hells Haven my uncle Xerxes owns and runs the place."

"Cool maybe we can get in free this time," was all that was said by the group and that was said by Vince. He was glared at for his trouble. "Or not."

**Hells Haven**

Later That Night

"Remind me again why I allowed you to talk me into this?" Draco asked after he had gotten his drink from the bar and had returned to the table in the corner that his friends had acquired.

"Because you figured that if Blaise and Pansy were coming than you had better come also," reasoned Vince.

It was at this moment in time that all of the lights in the club shut off except the lights that focused on the DJ of the night.

He looked sort-of menacing at the booth with all of the lights focused downward on his midnight black hair and china white skin. The he opened his mouth and a deep voice that seemed to purr at you, projected over the club, "There is a dancer that has recently been pointed out to me by my staff as having a style that projects _Hell's Haven_'s purpose and image perfectly. They have told me that he is here in the club and to put him in the spot light tonight. So tonight I give you our local Demon!" With this said the spot light Flashed onto a guy with really long pitch black hair near the bar. Within moments the music kicked on and a walk way appeared through the crowed so that he could take center stage. As soon as he reached the spot that was made clear for him he began to dance his soul out for everyone to see.

"Do you think he's muggle or magical?" asked Blaise into the ear of the captivated Draco.

"All I know is he is FIT! Did you see his body, Merlin."

"I could say that myself nephew," said a voice behind his head.

"X, my favorite uncle, what can you tell me about him?"

"Now Draco, Is that anyway to talk to your poor disinherited uncle?"

"Poor my ass! I happen to know for a fact that Gran sends you a major check every year twice a year as a gift."

"Yes, well, one does have to keep up the Malfoy name in public." said Xerxes in a pouty voice.

"Your such a Bull-shiter!" and with that Draco game his favorite uncle a non-Malfoy hug, "So what's with the Dancer?"

"He showed up two weeks ago and started to dance as if a demon possessed him. That's how Raven came up with his name, She has had the most contact with him since he arrived. Are you sure you should even be looking at him, seeing as your the Malfoy head and all?"

"True but the family prefers that we marry the Females they pick out."

"And that is why you were disinherited. You refused to marry Molly Prewett."

"And that's a good thing to besides my personal preference she married her love and has had several children and is quite happy."

"Very true... Why our family tried to marry her to you I'll never know."

TBC

Word Count – 1029

I Will try to update more often...


	4. Part Three

For Disclaimers See Prologue

Part Three

The Rhythm of Sound

HARRY'S P.O.V.

He sat against the wall of his little apartment head moving, body swaying thinking back on every thing that had happened to him so far. Thinking back to the day that he had been crowned "Demon" of Hells Haven. The shock and rightness of the title had only lasted minutes until the music had taken him into it's arms and carried him into that place where nothing matters except the rhythm of sound and the movement of body.

Voldemort had been very active as far as torture sessions were concerned. He seemed to be looking for something called, "The Hall." He never heard what hall though. Just that he was very upset about them NOT finding it, Which of course meant... Cruticus Curse.

Harry spent hours in research looking for any and all references to any odd but powerful halls that Voldemort might be talking about. The only thing that he did find was a dusty old book that seemed to have bits of prophesy in it. Only one seemed to have anything that might be useful.

_"There is a hallway with a door that hasn't been opened since it was built. Guarded by one who is blinded. Will only be opened by someone that has left their blinders behind young, Marked by darkness, Saved by light, Chosen by Gray. Lead to this place by one who speaks."_

When he had read this shivers of premonition like nothing he had ever felt ran up his spine. Like every other prophesy in the book it had a date, a date of fulfillment and a medium.

_"August 3, 1762 – Unknown – Sarius Slytherin"_

Beyond that there was little more information except for some writing that simply said, "_The snakes will show_."

**Number 12 Grimuald Place**

REMUS'S P.O.V.

The cub had been missing for two months today. Though the order had left the boy alone for the first few weeks when they finally started to try to contact him they found out that he wasn't living at the Dursley's and hadn't been since the third week back.

Feeling dejected having failed both Sirius and Harry he headed toward his favorite sulking spot, Hells Haven.

The club had been jumping since it had opened earlier that night most had come to see the newest dancer though the other dancers were just as good. They just were different. Angel a short flighty fellow with very sharp teeth danced when everyone was feeling a very sexual pull. Fay an enigmatic personality bouncy girl with darling bright wings only danced to boost the energy of the club when everyone was feeling depressed, but only Demon did you feel the mean to your life all the hurt and anger would drain from the room. No one knew why it was that these dancers could do what they did only that the did it.

Tonight at Hells Haven it seemed to be the day for Fay to dance her heart out.

REMUS'S P.O.V.

Having received the normal disclaimer (no biting) from the door men he stepped into the club. Looking nothing like what anyone in the order or from Hogwarts would never think of putting their picture of "Remus" with the look he was currently sporting. Tight dark brown suede trousers, warm chocolate muscle shirt matching suede boots and collar completed the package to show off all of Remus's assets to their best the amber of his eyes shining in the dim club light, because honestly who came to HH without looking their best?

Within moment of stepping on the dance floor he started to feel the pull of Fae's magic being able to let go of the grief and hurt over not having the last of his family with him or where he could find them. No sooner than he started to not feel any of the grief than Angel stepped onto the floor and right in front of him. Angel started pulling him into a sensual dance that started to affect each and every patron of Hells Haven.

Now most people out side of Hells Haven will tell you that the Vampires and Werewolves are Mortal enemies but there are places where even the worst grudges are released so that everyone can heal. Hells Haven is one of those few places Prey and Hunters exist without killing each other the wish for death to happen but even that had to be taken out of Hells Haven's vicinity the smell of death isn't aloud to be near the club due to some of the more interesting clientèle.


End file.
